There are commercially available large sheets of rigid plastic which are placed on a floor and are interlocked to form a subflooring. The upper surface of these sheets is formed with a plurality of hook-like members (Velcro™). As a companion to these sheets there are provided sections of rug, carpet or panels which have a layer of loop-type material (Velcro™) attached to one side thereof. The rug or carpet is laid out on the subflooring so that the hooks and loops engage to secure the rug or carpet to the subfloor. This arrangement is known commercially. The herein disclosed invention provides an elegant means for adding a utilitarian or decorative molding for said rug or carpet.
The edging of the disclosed invention will be attached using loop fabric to be applied to a system of hook plates loose-layed on the floor. The primary application is edging for solid decorative flooring, so it is critical that the edging does not extend over the top of the removable flooring, or it will create a trip hazard. Advantages will accrue through the use of the inventive edging. For example, the edging will adhere directly to the plate system, ensuring that it does not extend higher than the top floor covering surface; the edging can be removed and replaced along with the floor covering, allowing a change of size, shape, location, or even thicker or thinner flooring top surfaces with minimum time and expense; for wet floor applications, the edging does not have to be glued down. Water coming up through a concrete floor will dissolve adhesives and result in the edging coming loose. The herein disclosed edging avoids the problem encountered by the use of water-dissolved adhesives.